


Let the flow drown him

by LadyNobody



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gunplay, M/M, Slut Shaming, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, but nothing bad happens I swear, is it hot in here or it's just me?, just a tat, kind of a death kink?, you have to read carefully to see that its not really non con please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: The hoarse voice rasped against his ear as that damned beard scratched his now slightly flushed cheek.No one dared to treat the boss like anything less than that,no one.And yet that idiot kept on disrespecting him with his words and vile actions.It was unacceptable.It was filthy.It was-A knee pressed down his crotch, making him almost choke on a moan since his tongue was still captivated between those wicked fingers.





	Let the flow drown him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, here's a lil something inspired by
> 
> [this amazing art](https://reaversgloriousmanbutt-art.tumblr.com/image/163113089386)
> 
> made by the really amazing
> 
> [artist](https://reaversgloriousmanbutt-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you'll like it <3

It was freezing in there.

How much has he been in that small, bare, fetid cell?  
Hours?  
Days?  
He couldn’t tell, there was no clock ticking nor window to watch through.  
They were trying to alienate him, what a cheap and unsophisticated tactic, just like their association as a whole.

With an annoyed grunt the boss of the yakuza clan tried to get more comfortable.  
Sitting on the floor with his hands tied behind his back wasn’t the best position to be stuck in, not for long at least, he was starting to feel a little of numbness tickling his fingers.  
One thing could be said about those filthy commoners, they knew how to properly make a knot.  
And he probably knew who was the one put in charge of it.

Speaking of the devil, he heard the spurs tingling rhythmically before the other was even able to open the door.  
They couldn’t even afford a decent sound proofed room,  
pathetic.

“So, not even a cold cell can rub that smug grin from that pretty face, huh?”

The black cowman tipped his hat as the door slammed shut behind him and it took just few seconds for him to be right in his face, thick, meaty tights few centimeters away and he couldn’t deny to himself that he was, somehow, affected by those.  
At least in there they had some decent things.  
A gloved finger lowered his chin, forcing him to lock his eyes between the other’s legs.  
He cocked an eyebrow.

“Should I be impressed by the size of your member?”

A rough, warm laugh filled the small room as his captivator crouched before him with a devious smile that reached his eyes.

“My _member_? Yer sure have a silver tongue here, they really taught you how to be a pretty princess in all kinda situations, ain’t I right, darlin’?”

He single-handedly forced his lips apart, still laughing as he started to feel the soft tongue with two fingers, pressing, twisting, studying its reaction as it started to move spasmodically for freedom.  
The look in his eyes changed into dark amusement when he began to pull, attention quickly moving from his new toy to its owner’s eyes.

“You sure don’t have to be impressed by a thing. I bet my cock isn’t anything different from what you see every day at work. A pretty guy like you? In such a high position? This silver tongue must have a _silver touch_ too.”

The hoarse voice rasped against his ear as that damned beard scratched his now slightly flushed cheek.  
No one dared to treat the boss like anything less than that,  
no one.  
And yet that idiot kept on disrespecting him with his words and vile actions.  
It was unacceptable.  
It was filthy.  
It was-

A knee pressed down his crotch, making him almost choke on a moan since his tongue was still captivated between those wicked fingers.

“Ah, so you _are_ able to change into a cuter expression! Is chocking on things a habit for yours? Because if I was one of your usual I’d want to see that desperate-for-air face aaaaall the times”

He finally let go, standing still one more time and letting go of his chin completely, but not before smearing his saliva all over him, glistening his tight lips with a smile.  
The older man’s eyes tried really hard to stay as severe as possible while he watched him take a step back, bring the wet gloved fingers to his mouth and teasingly lick them.  
He couldn’t help but to half groan half snarl at him, just to be met by a wink in return.  
That cowman was really getting on his nerves.  
And his being so damn attractive had nothing to do with it.

“But fear not, I don’t want to bore you with the same old things- “

Before his eyes could even start to process what was going on, a bullet grazed the air right next his cheek, landing on the wall with no sound.  
He was caught off guard, his eyes widened at the gun still fuming hot not even ten centimeters from him.  
The man sure was fast, a small drop of sweat started to slowly fall down his temple all the way to his tense neck.

“Yer see, this baby right here is fully loaded and waiting for some release…”

The gun’s barrel was now only a breath away from touching his lips still shining with spit and even if their eyes stayed locked together, firm and intense, his heart was beating louder inside his ribcage.  
And the problem was:  
he didn’t know if for lust or fear.

“…just make it sure it won’t happen deep inside your throat. Not even a high-class whore like you could swallow a bullet.”

So _that_ was the game they were playing?

“A kid pretending to be a cowboy that wants for his gun to be played with? How original”

His snarky retort was met once more with a rich, amused laugh as a tight grip on his hair held him still, fingers clenching around the silky black river and pulling, making him grit his teeth as pleasure washed through him like shock waves, making his crotch rise even more with interest.  
That didn’t seem to go unnoticed under the careful eyes of the cowman.  
He pursed his lips, whistling with the gaze fixed down low.

“So yer one of _them_ , uh? Don’t mind me if I do this, then”

A hard tug was all it took to caught him by surprise and slip roughly the gun all the way in until the handle.

He gagged,  
coughed,  
spit saliva all over his face and the other’s hand.  
Teary eyes and flushed cheeks as an ashamed heat started to spread from his throat, making his own cock pulse and squirm for more.

It was still warm, the tip of the barrel, contrasting oh so wonderfully with the cold of the metal and mixing with the wet hotness of his mouth.  
He could taste the still lingering flavor of gunpowder as the it hit the back of his throat again and again and a rush of fear at the memory of the bullet almost grazing his skin, made him shudder.  
Knowing that the gun was loaded,  
that within seconds his life could be over  
and knowing that he would’ve like it too…

“If yer try and resist I can’t assure you that my finger won’t do anything rushed. I mean, yer may be the big bad boss of a yakuza clan, but to us it doesn’t matter. I could kill you right here, right now and I’d be only doing my job, dispatching of the young princess that sells weapons, drugs and spreads his legs for everyone to see. But we both know yer only find the thought fuckin’ hot, right?”

He shoved the gun down with more verve, forcing him to almost close his eyes and relax the tender walls of his throat.  
The flesh was constantly adapting, clinging to the gun for dear life like it was an anchor of salvation and not a death threat. Or maybe it knew that it was just that and kept on sensually and desperately play a fatal game with it, like a gambler unable to stop betting his life to the Russian roulette.  
The grip was still strong, but the hand decided that he would’ve looked better with his hair down, gently falling on his shoulders so that he could mess with them while slightly biting his bottom lip at the sight in front of him.  
Now untangled from his dark locks, those fingers ran over the feverish skin of his cheekbones, down alongside the jaw, until they were able to squeeze the pulsing Adam’s apple, cutting the air to his lungs.  
Making them ache and burn in a sweet, sweet painful way.  
His nostrils dilated, desperate, but the peace of the gun was restless, making it almost impossible for him to breath properly even if for just a second.  
He was going to choke and die with a shameful and unsatisfied hard on, in a cold, cramped room in the middle of nowhere.  
Not a soul would have known how the dreadful boss of the Shimada clan died, like a prostitute in a dirty alley.  
His pupils blown at the thought as the pleasure slowly damped his skin with its sticky, slimy heat that made him feel filthy, disgusting, wrong, but in all the right ways.

“ _Never has this gun been put to better use_ ”

The gunslinger hissed, voice deep with lust and rich, brown eyes seeing right through him as the hand choking his throat left for few seconds, just the time needed to unzip the fly of his pants and free his fully erected cock, before going back to work.  
He had enough air to be able not to die so soon.  
But he gagged again as the gun shoved down another moan that shock his body as soon as the heel of that dark boot stepped on him.  
And it kept on pushing and pushing,  
merciless with his painfully throbbing erection, making him want to scream for release from at least his pants.  
But the heel kept on stepping like he was a cigar to blow out,  
the gun kept on violating his throat like he was its shell  
and the smell of the gunslinger’s cock filled his nostrils with the scent of sweat and sex, making his mouth water and for saliva to spill down his chin.  
He wanted it.  
He was drowning and burning alive at the same time, dying and reborning in an endless circle of pleasure.

The grip strengthened  
The pression unbearable  
The gun stilled, tip pushing at the back of his throat.  
There was no more air.  
He could feel his mind fade away,  
and came undone.

Maybe he blacked out, because when he opened his eyes again he realized he could breathe again, there was no more gun obstructing the air’s path and his lungs were burning, welcoming to so dearly missed life.  
Slowly his senses came back to him.  
He was wet, disgracefully wet and could feel his own spit trailing down his body, under his clothes, making him filthy on the outside as well.  
And the his sight focused again, as tired eyes stared blankly at the cock before him.

“Yer sure…are a real piece of eyecandy, princess- “

The gunslinger’s voice was hoarse has he pumped his member with erratic thrust, switching at times to just push his tip over his lips, smearing his face with a mix of spit and pre-cum, quickly using his soft and dump cheek to masturbate as the other hand was back to its place, this time only tenderly holding him in place by his messy hair.  
They were different, the things he did for achieve his own pleasure and he was only able to watch, curiosity and amusement held back in a dark corner of his mind by the afterglow of his climax.  
It was soft and warm and even erotic, to watch the man seeking release using only his face, without even thinking of abuse that throat of his a little more for a selfish desire.  
But it made him feel filthy, to be used in such a way after his shameful early display.  
After realizing how much pleasure he gained by being treated like trash.  


And then, with an animalistic grunt, the gunslinger came on his face, dirtying him with sticky white drops.

He crouched once more, both hands on the sides of his face as delicate fingers started to navigate his skin, checking his job until a thumb pressed lightly on his lips, finding no resistance.

“Yer were good, darlin’, I might want to query you again pretty soon…”

With a cheeky grin he winked at him, licking lasciviously both spit and cum off his lips, kissing him in an utterly filthy and shameful way, gaining a hard glare and a grunt, but his eyes were quick to see a faint red staining those dirty cheeks.

“Yeah, pretty soon sounds great”

And with a laugh he left the room, leaving Hanzo Shimada slightly trembling with anger and anticipation.  
If that was the game they were playing, he might as well let the flow drown him.


End file.
